


Distance

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes distance works but sometimes it can break even the strongest of friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

“That’s fucking it Florence. You call me right away, as soon as you get this message.” Isa shouted down the phone, her tears flowing uncontrollably.

She was sitting crossed legged in the middle of her bed with a tear stained pillow on her lap. Her head jerked up as there was a soft knock on the door. “What?!” She snapped as the door creaked open hesitantly.

Rob poked his head round the door. “Izzy?”

Isa sniffled and tried to wipe the smudged eyeliner around her eyes. “What?!” She mumbled.

Rob walked further into her room and sat in the edge of her bed. “I, er…I heard you…on the phone.” He looked at Isa, who was avoiding his eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Isa shook her head.

“Are you sure? It sounded pretty ba-”

“Just fuck off Rob!”

“What? Hey I’m just trying to-”

“Don’t.” Isa shouted, looking at Rob. She threw the pillow down and stood up off of the bed. “You have no fucking idea.” She shouted, marching across the room. She was about to leave the room when her phone rang.

She stopped and turned around. She quickly grabbed it from Rob’s offering hands and walked through the house to the front door, where she sat on the steps on the front porch.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Issaaaaaa!!” Florence chimed. “My lil bellllaaaa. I lurv you.” She slurred.

“Florence?!” Isa shouted, trying to get her attention.

“Oh Issaaa!” She whined. “It's 5am here, I need to sleeeep.”

Isa could hear her stumbling and tripping up her stairs; falling into every wall on her way to presumably her bedroom.

“No. We are going to talk, Florence.”

“Oh I love it when you say my full name like that baby.” Florence giggled.

“Florence stop.” Isa said bluntly, getting frustrated.

“Owh! No!”

“What now?!” She snapped.

“Missus is in the middle of my bed.” She whined. “I can’t move her though, I just-”

“What? Florence, what did you say? Who’s in your bed?” Isa said, growing angrier by the second.

“Missus.”

“Wha- who’s Missus?!”

“My cat!” Florence squeaked excitedly.

“Flo- wha-…when did you get a cat? Look we need to talk-”

“Well I was lonely and I wanted a cat, and then Grace said-”

“FLORENCE?!”

“Yes my love?”

“Sit down.”

“I’m sitting.” She slurred.

“What did you do tonight Florence?”

“Well, it was Daisy’s birthday so we went to-”

“No Florence, let me rephrase the question…who did you do tonight Flo?”

“Wha….what? Isa, what are you-”

“I saw the fucking pictures Florence. DO YOU THINK I’M FUCKING STUPID?! Huh?! I mean, I thought I made my fucking point clear after New York but obviously not!”

“Isa,” the shock had obviously sobered Florence enough not to slur her words, “just stop. Calm down, nothing happen-”

“Nothing happened?! Nothing fucking happened, Florence?! Are you sure about that?! Are you fucking sure?!” She shouted.

“I-I…I don’t…” Florence was lost for words.

Isa sat on the porch, her face was burning red with anger. She heard a shout across the road and looked up to see her least favourite neighbour shouting at her from his window. “Oi, Blondie? Shut the fuck up!”

“Go fuck yourself, cunt.” She shouted back, making inappropriate hand gestures. "Florence, Florence are you there?“ She listened closely and heard nothing but Florence sniffling.

"I’m still here.” She sobbed.

Fuck. Isa thought to herself. This was the emotional drunk phase; well, at least she had her cat to snuggle up to.

“Well, what do you have to say?”

“Isa, you’re going to listen to me.” She said, concentrating on every word; Isa would never listen to her if she knew just how much she had drunk. “Isa, nothing happened. You have to trust me. Nothing happened. Please believe me baby. You have nothing to worry about.”

“How am I supposed to believe you?! I saw the fucking pictures!”

“Isa, why are you so mad?! This shit happened the other week and you were fine. What has gotten into you?!”

“I fucking love you Florence, okay? I love you.” She’d started walking back into her house, ignoring Rob’s presence. “I love you and you’re there in London and I’m here in LA and it fucking kills me. I haven’t been out partying once since I got here; I don’t want to. The only person I ever want to go out with is you but you’re not here. Then I see you on nights out like you don’t even miss me and you know what? It feels like it. It feels like-”

“Shut the fuck up Isa. Of course I miss you. I miss you so much I can’t even word it. I love you, okay?”

“Yeah, but you love her too. And that’s the difference. I can give you my whole heart, entirely to you; but you can’t give me yours.” She sobbed, black tear makes reforming on her cheeks. “You can’t love me like I love you and it’s always been that way. The worst part is that I love you so much I will take you back every single time. Because I could never even think of loving somebody else Florence, I can’t imagine it; but for you it’s already a reality.”

“Isa, you don’t under-”

“Understand? Understand what, Florence?! Does this mean you’re finally admitting this?!”

“SHE WAS THE ONE WHO PUT ME BACK TOGETHER, ISA! She was the one who held me in her arms every night when you left, okay? It was her, she stopped me from doing the stupid shit that I did last time you left-”

“Left? Florence, you’re making this out as if I broke up with you an moved away to never talk to you again. I moved temporarily to LA to work. I moved to fill the year gap hiatus that you initiated so don’t put this heartbroken, distraught bullshit on me. This was your doing.”

“Isa, just take a second to breathe.” Rob said, placing a hand on her shoulder and she paced across the living room.

“Stay the fuck out of this Robert!” She said, pointing at him.

Rob held his hands up and backed away to his bedroom.

“Hey, Isa! Don’t start out on Rob.”

“Shut up Florence, I-” she stopped herself. In all the time they’d known each other, Isa had never once told Florence to shut up. She stopped pacing and slumped down the wall. Her forehead in her hands and her phone still pressed to her ear; listening to Florence’s sobs as they grew louder.

“So what do we do now?” Isa sobs, running her hands through the tangled mess that was her hair.

“I don’t…I don’t know.” She stuttered.

“Florence?” Isa whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think we can,” she took a deep breathe, “I don’t think we should see each other.” She choked on her words.

“What…what do you- Isa we don’t see each other anyway, what are you-”

“Our relationship Florence. It’s not working. We said we’d try but sometimes distance is too much. I think-”

“Isa, please. Please don’t this to me!” Florence cried. “I love you, Isa. I can’t do this without you, please.”

Isa listened to her cries while her own tears adorned her face; and now her own body which they’d dropped onto. “Florence,”

“Please, Isa.”

“-I’m ending it.”

“I love you Isa.”

“Goodbye Flossie.” She whispered as she ended the call.

She dropped her phone and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them against herself. It took her a second to comprehend what she had actually done. And then it all came out. Every single tear she could possibly cry and more rolled down her cheeks, leaving black smudges and stains on her t-shirt…Florence’s t-shirt. She looked down and sobbed harder.

She didn’t even notice Rob come back into the living room. He sat down beside her, wrapped isr arm around her and pulled her close; letting her soak his shirt with tears.


End file.
